


【佐鸣】《生长痛》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: HB TO MY 厚一次没有感情的瞎写开车，ABO设定，有产乳，插入。
Relationships: SasuNaru
Kudos: 16





	【佐鸣】《生长痛》

怀孕是一件很辛苦的事情。  
自从检查出来自己怀孕之后，那些原先不曾出现过的现象像是积怨已久，在漩涡鸣人拿到检查结果的那一刹那便全部爆发出来。不分昼夜的孕吐、长时间的精神不振、面对许多食物都不自觉地犯恶心以及频繁的起夜小解不停地折磨着年轻的Omega。  
他的怀孕早期反应太过严重了，不得不早早地就向公司请了产假回家休养。好在漩涡鸣人的顶头上司是一个生育过两个孩子的女强人Omega，对于这位年轻的男性Omega现下所经历的一切都感同身受，很爽快的批了他将近一年多的产假，包括之后的产后休养假期。  
拿到休假准许的时候漩涡鸣人看着上面长达一年半的休假时间还颇有些不好意思，倒是 他的领导不以为意，甚至亲切友好的告诉他孕期需要注意的事情，包括孕中可能会出现的情况下以及  
——“怀孕中的Omega是非常需要Alpha的抚慰的，最好让你的Alpha多抽一些时间在你身边陪陪你。”Boss如是说道。  
若说之前的善意提醒漩涡鸣人还在认真听的话，这一句“让Alpha多抽时间陪着自己”的话让年轻的Omega想到了自己的Alpha，他顿时不好意思了起来。青年的一张俊脸上染上了绯色，他匆匆道了声谢，抱着自己的行李就退出了Boss的办公室，留下Boss在办公室里笑得开心，颇有一种捉弄小孩成功的成就感。

——

对于男性Omega来说，每天早起时吐的天昏地暗的孕吐也好、频繁地小解也罢、还是那些连带着的并发症状于漩涡鸣人而言都不算什么大问题，最让他苦恼并且难以启齿的是怀孕将近四个月的时候他的胸脯也随着他微微凸起的小腹一起鼓胀起来，虽然比起女性Omega饱满的胸脯还是有一定距离的，正面看的话也不算很明显，但是从侧面看已经有了些许弧度——这还是他某一天被孕吐惊醒才发现的。  
镜子里的青年因为怀孕而身形清瘦，已经快四个月的小腹凸起了一个弧度，弯腰下去的时候他也一并看见了自己鼓胀起来的胸乳。小小的，能够被自己一只手掌包住。  
若说鼓胀起来的胸部是漩涡鸣人苦恼之一，那么因为胸乳二次发育伴随着而来的是胸部的阵阵痛感，这样的感觉在他摁压上自己的胸部时更加明显。只是轻轻触碰自己的胸部便让Omega觉得疼痛不已，更加不用说用力了。  
并且鸣人发现不仅仅只是他的乳房因为怀孕二次发育，他的乳晕也大了一圈，粉色的乳头也一并挺立着。因为二次发育的胸部太过敏感，那些他经常穿的衣服完全没有办法在船上，乳尖稍稍被衣服的布料摩擦得生疼，他没有办法只能舍弃自己喜欢的衣服，悄悄地网购了一大堆适合怀孕中的Omega穿着的宽松衣物，虽然还是会摩擦到胸部让他有些难受，但是还是比之前穿普通衣服的时候好上很多。  
鸣人也曾因为这个让他苦恼的原因咨询过医生，医生给他的答复是因为他正在孕中，分泌的孕激素会导致胸部二次发育，部分的男性Omega也会在怀孕的这段时间里产生乳汁来哺育自己即将出生的孩子，而他这样胸部肿胀略有结块的情况恰好是医生提到的“一部分会产生乳汁的Omega”。  
医生给鸣人的建议是最好让自己的Alpha替他疏通堵塞的乳孔，否则乳汁全部堵在胸口产生结块会非常麻烦。  
如果告诉佐助这件事情，鸣人想了想，还是决定自己在网上下单订购一副吸乳器比较快。  
他的Alpha在这段时间里似乎也没有发现他的异常，甚至给予孕期的Omega关爱也并未变多，若是稍微敏感一些的Omega可能要闹着要离婚了。  
不过漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助都不是正常人能够理解的AO配对。

——

漩涡鸣人收到从网上下单购买的吸乳器的时候只有他一个人在家，他的Alpha依旧是照常上班，而他也因为早早地被领导批了长假在家中安心待孕。他让快递员将装着吸乳器的快递盒子放到家门口的快递架上，等到快递员离去之后才自己悄悄默默地、有些心虚地将那个放在快递架上的吸乳器拿回来。  
他的胸部在这段时间里又长大了些，虽然穿上衣服之后依旧还是看不出来，可是日渐发育的胸乳和肿胀的乳房都让他坐立难安。Omega很快地将吸乳器上的包装拆得一干二净，他坐在沙发上研究了一下附赠的说明书，看了一会儿也没弄懂一个所以然来，但是大致还是了解手上这个小巧的玩意应该怎么使用。  
漩涡鸣人将吸乳器放在自己左边的乳房上，被异物轻微笼罩住的乳头挺立着，被吸乳器摁压住的胸部肿胀感觉更甚，他有些不知所措，但是还是按照说明书上的用法摁住把手，为自己通乳。  
吸乳器摁压下去的那一刹那Omega的眼眶里不自觉地涌上来些许泪水，他担心自己的力气太大会使胸部更痛，所以没有太过用力挤压。可是他恰好忽略了吸乳器就是应该需要用力挤压才能将堵在胸部的乳汁摁压出来，他这样小小的用力只能适得其反。堵在他胸口的乳汁并没有出来，而堵塞的肿胀异感带来的疼痛却更加明显。  
太痛了。  
青年因为疼痛抓不住手中的吸乳器，而因为疼痛涌上眼眶的泪水也堪堪落了下来。

宇智波佐助提早下班回家便看到了这样一幅场景：他的Omega脱掉了身上宽松的上衣，露出了已经明显凸起的小腹，那里住着他们两个人的孩子；以及，Omega微微鼓起的胸乳。他手上拿着什么工具，并且摆弄着这样工具放到鼓起的乳房上。  
冒失的Omega不太会使用这类工具，将自己的胸乳弄的通红，整个人身上也冒出了一层薄薄的细汗，室内很安静，偶尔会传来细微的喘息声。  
神圣又色情。  
Alpha有些不想打破这个场景，但是在他再一次听见自己的Omega传来轻微的呼叫声便还是悄悄地走到了他的身边，在看清楚Omega放在自己胸口上的东西究竟是什么时，他的脸色明显沉了下去。  
“你在做什么。”佐助将鸣人放在胸口上的吸乳器一把夺去之后，露出了已经被吸乳器弄的红肿不堪的左乳。从乳头到乳晕都被鸣人之前的动作弄成了鲜亮的红色，因为涨乳而挺立起的乳尖绯红，在鸣人臌胀的胸脯上像一朵盛开的花。  
漩涡鸣人显然没有想到Alpha今天会这么早回来，看见佐助那张面色不虞的脸就连胸口肿胀的疼痛都暂时忘记了。而他的吸乳器也被佐助一把拿去了。  
Omega像一个做坏事被抓住的孩子一样，赤裸着自己的上身，手指绞着放在膝盖上的衣服，他不安地、试图与佐助解释：“医生说我涨乳了，需要疏通，不然可能会结块……我，呃。”明明是在解释一件Omega怀孕期间都会发生的很正常的事情，可是鸣人总有一种做贼心虚的感觉，他的解释也明显的底气不足。  
他的Alpha不知道听见了他的话没有，他只能看见佐助将他买来还没有用多久的吸乳器扔在一旁，欺身压上了Omega，将他直接逼到沙发的角落上。而与此同时，佐助微凉的指尖也碰到了鸣人之前因为使用吸乳器而肿胀通红的左乳。  
“嘶——”  
鸣人倒吸了一口凉气，他的胸口使用了吸乳器不仅没有疏通自己堵着的乳孔，反而把自己的乳房搞得更加肿胀，这会儿乳尖挺立着，稍微碰一下都会觉得疼，而且他下身那个地方也可耻的硬了，身后的位置更是分泌出了淫糜的液体，打湿了下身的裤子。  
Alpha略带薄茧的手指在略硬的乳尖上来回摩擦着，感受着小巧的乳尖在他灵活的手指下变得肿胀体力，像颜色绯红的小石子。  
漩涡鸣人敏感的胸脯完全经不住这样的玩弄，他感觉自己堵在胸口的乳汁涨得乳房生疼。而且更加可耻的是他的下身也有抬头的趋势，将宽松的裤子顶出了一个不易察觉的弧度，而他躺着的沙发下也已经被他泛滥成灾的水痕弄湿了，很不要提穿在身上的裤子了。  
Omega被自己的Alpha玩弄着肿胀的乳尖，这种难以言喻、隐约带来的高潮感觉让他不自觉地呻吟出声。而在漩涡鸣人察觉到自己因为被佐助玩弄的太过舒适而泄露出来的呻吟使Alpha停下了手中的动作时，便顿时涨红了一张脸，掩耳盗铃的用手臂挡住了自己的嘴唇。他的眼神不敢与佐助对视，太过心虚了。  
宇智波佐助将覆在Omega的胸乳的手拿开。  
在漩涡鸣人以为这一场快感的折磨即将结束的时候，Alpha温热的口齿吻上了他通红的胸乳，将整个乳晕都含了进去。象征着宇智波佐助Alpha身份的尖锐犬齿在青年Omega敏感的乳尖上轻微的撕咬着，似乎要将Omega的乳尖拆吃入腹才肯罢休。  
鸣人肿胀的胸部传来一阵异样的感觉，似乎久积在胸部的乳汁即将流出，口腔包裹着胸前的感觉比起手指带来的快感更是百倍。原就挺立着的性器在这样的刺激中直接射了出来，将还套在身上的裤子弄的一塌糊涂。  
与此同时，他堵塞多时的乳尖随着Alpha的吮吸流出了些许温热的液体，之前胸部肿胀的感觉顿时消失不见。Alpha在尝到初乳的味道之后便松开了已经红肿的乳肉，挺立的乳尖上还留着一点未曾吮吸干净的汁液。  
怀孕中的Omega对于自己的Alpha本身就是敏感的，更何况还是在这样饱含情欲的爱抚之下，他的性欲更加容易被挑逗起来。他的下身泛滥成灾，就连上一周新换上的沙发布都被弄得湿透了。  
宇智波佐助察觉到了空气中突然飙升的Omega信息素的味道，他看着被压在身下的Omega弄湿的沙发布料，顿时了然。Alpha因为Omega在怀孕早期也许久没有亲热过了，这会儿将积压了三个月的性欲一并爆发出来。他修长的手指移到Omega的下身，将已经湿透的裤子一并脱了下来，扔在木质的地板上，昭示着两人即将要做些什么。  
空气中Alpha与Omega信息素的浓度都一并升高，混合着，在密闭的房间里写满了“情色”二字。  
因为Omega孕期体质的缘故，佐助根本不需要怎么润滑便将自己巨大的性器送进了那个分泌着透明液体的地方，那个口子一张一合的，从穴口不断流出的透明液体像是在邀请着Alpha进去，将他填满。  
没有Alpha能够抵挡住这个诱惑。  
孕中的Omega后穴的甬道温度比起以往是要高出不少的，混合着分泌出来的液体，似乎要将佐助的性器一并灼伤。并且因为怀孕，藏在鸣人身体深处的子宫被孩子满满占据，并且进入孕中期孩子疯狂地汲取母体的营养长大，将他的子宫撑大了一倍不止，他体内许多器官都受到了挤压，包括他的敏感点一并。  
Alpha似乎没费多少力气就将自己的性器全部送了进去，并且很快的便顶到了那个下坠的敏感处，在每一次抽插时都会用力冲撞上那个地方。鸣人在第一次和佐助做爱的时候，Alpha闯入时无意触碰到那个地方，便发现只要触碰到那个地方会让Omega浑身颤抖，在那之后每一次做爱都异常恶劣用性器顶弄着那个地方，非要感受到Omega在他的怀中因为被玩弄着敏感点而不住颤抖才肯罢休。  
宇智波佐助咬着另一边没有通乳的胸脯，犬牙咬着乳尖，如法炮制为另一边的乳房通乳。可怜漩涡鸣人的右边胸部比不过已经被自己用吸乳器折腾过的左乳，佐助的犬齿在触碰到乳尖的那一刹那便疼得他涌泪。温热的泪水落在Alpha的身上，更加挑起了在他胸前作恶之人的性欲，在鸣人乳尖上逞凶的牙齿更加用力了些。  
Alpha的性器在鸣人的体内大力来回抽插，每一次都要顶到最深的子宫口，再用些许力气似乎就能顶开那个只有一条缝隙的壶口，与腹中的孩子亲密接触；抽出总是会带出星星点点混着乳白色的液体，随着两个人交合的身躯落到沙发上。  
佐助舔舐轻咬着Omega胸前的皮肉，连带着整个乳晕都被牙齿轻轻研磨着，在上下交错来回刺激的情况下，鸣人已经通畅的左乳流出了一点淡黄色的液体，被Alpha发现后用指腹抹去，随即他的乳根被Alpha恶劣的掐住，原本可以顺利流出的液体又被全部堵在胸口，涨得漩涡鸣人生疼。  
Alpha一想到漩涡鸣人以后将会用这个地方哺育他们即将出生的孩子，眸色便更加深沉，不光掐着左乳的手上力气加大了些许，而且下身冲撞得更加用力，每一次都要顶撞到已经裂开一条缝的子宫，似乎要将自己的性器全部闯进那个地方一般。  
敏感的Omega被他的Alpha玩弄着，他将自己的脸全部埋在手臂中，大部分的声音都被自己堵了回去，而还是有些许从嘴边无意泄出来的呻吟声，却还是被性器抽插所发出的淫糜水声盖了过去。  
那些细微的喘息，全部淹没在了满室的情欲之中。


End file.
